The subject invention relates to circuitry for stabilizing the operation of electrical devices and more particularly to a circuit for stabilizing the operation of MOS devices subject to wide process parameter variations. The invention provides a compensation circuit particularly suitable for stabilizing the RC time constant of an MOS capacitor discharge timing circuit.
Large scale integrated fabrication of MOS circuitry has been achieved in many areas of circuit fabrication, and increasing use and reduction of circuit size remain as goals. Associated with large scale production of MOS devices are tolerances which for many purposes can be accomodated. However, where accurate timing circuits are necessary, these tolerances lead to problems. Parameter variations from MOS device to MOS device on the same or different integrated circuit chips have stood in the way of fabricating pulse generators and other circuits requiring precise control of timing circuits without resorting to precision components external to the chip on which the MOS devices reside.